ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Friend in Need (M's UC Episode)
A Friend in Need is the two-parter Premiere of Marvel's Ultimate Champions. Characters Featured Characters * Ultimate Champions / S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Program (first appearance as Ultimate Champions) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz (first appearance) (joins team) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (flashback and main story) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance) (joins team) ** Nova / Sam Alexander (flashback and main story) ** Power Man / Luke Cage (flashback and main story) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (flashback and main story) * Mary Jane Watson (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Captain America / Steve Rogers * Redwing (first appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** George Stacy (first appearance) ** Nick Fury ** Phil Coulson ** Maria Hill (first appearance) * Marla Jameson (first appearance) Villains * Venom / Eddie Brock (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Symbiote (destroyed) * Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Vulture / Adrian Toomes (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback and main story) * HYDRA ** Spencer Smythe (first appearance) (flashback and main story) *** Spider-Slayers (first appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (flashback only) Other Characters * Anne Weying (single appearance) (flashback only) (death) * Light Phoenix (first appearance) * Aunt May * Harry Osborn (flashback and main story) * Avengers ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (cameo) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (cameo) ** Thor (cameo) Plot Part 1: A New Start It all starts with Spider-Man and his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees - consisting of White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man - battling alongside Captain America against a pack of robots controlled by Red Skull to attack New York City. One of the robots (which Red Skull refers to as a Spider-Slayer) targets Spider-Man and takes him to a fight which takes place in a graveyard. Spider-Man still manages to destroy the robot and personally, prevent it from wrecking a gravestone he pays "deep family" respect for. As he regroups with his teammates, Mary Jane Watson (who was watching Spider-Man's teammates fight alongside Captain America) also checks the grave, which has an inscription saying "Here Lies BEN PARKER. Beloved husband of MAY REILLY and uncle of PETER PARKER". Surprised by this, Mary Jane learns with a loving smile that her one hero is also her best friend. As she leaves vowing to keep his secret, a mysterious peregrine falcon caring a golden token watches the event before flying away. Next day, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Central Base, the Trainees are with Director Nick Fury and Agents Phil Coulson and Maria Hill working on rebuilding the Helicarrier after it was destroyed by Green Goblin. In a conversation with Ava, Peter starts talking about Mary Jane's current behavior, on which he claims that Mary Jane was more than just happy to see him (he also reveals a lipstick mark in his face, indicating that Mary Jane even gave him a kiss in his cheek). Just then, Peter noticed Mary Jane caring with herself both a picture of Peter Parker and Spider-Man, which proved to him that Mary Jane now knows his secret. While Peter expresses concern over her safety, Ava and their other teammates express their support, vowing to be there for her if something ever happens. Meanwhile, J. Jonah Jameson is displeased to know that other reporter companies around New York are receiving more popularity than the Daily Bugle ever had, and Jameson properly objects cruelly to his assistants' claims that people believe he is doing more critics than reports about the world events by threatening to kill them with the Spider-Slayer robots (which he paid Hydra scientist Spencer Smythe to build). Unbeknownst to him, his actions are being recorded by a peregrine falcon (the same who watched Spider-Man and Mary Jane in the graveyard), who flies away with numerous files he recorded. Peter as Spider-Man goes to meet with Mary Jane, who peacefully confesses her awareness of his secrets and claims that she understands why he did not tell her before. And after some more loving banters, the two share a passionate kiss. As the two share a happy moment together, Peter and Mary Jane eventually see two of their new classmates Dante Pertuz and Kamala Khan with Captain America, who then reveals to the couple that Kamala and Dante are descendants of Inhumans, alien humans with incredible powers who were once experimented on by the Kree Empire for decades; Dante has the abilities to harness and generate fire and heat and Kamala has the abilities of size and shape shifting. Peter agrees to help train the two as Mary Jane also vows to keep their secrets. Captain America also gets to a conversation with Mary Jane when she also mentions her awareness of a bird-like entity flying around New York calling itself Light Phoenix. After some training, Spider-Man guides the two into a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in the underground of Midtown High, where Dante and Kamala are given with super suits which can adapt to their powers. They also adopt the respective monikers of Inferno and Ms. Marvel. Just then, as they go outside, the heroes are confronted by another (and bigger) Spider-Slayer. But instead of targeting Spider-Man, the robot targets Mary Jane. As Captain America, Ms. Marvel and Inferno hold the robot off, Spider-Man escorts Mary Jane to safety and lures the robot to a less populated area of New York, luring the robot of an abandoned building which was once an Oscorp facility before its destruction during Osborn's transformation into the Goblin. There, Spider-Man, Captain America, Ms. Marvel and Inferno manage to thwart and damage the Spider-Slayer by causing the building to collapse over it. Just as the robot recovers, Captain America decapitates it with his shield before the rest of its body explodes. Using his S.H.I.E.L.D. devices, Spider-Man manages to hack the robot's head and read its memory data. The heroes see a footage of J. Jonah Jameson demanding the robot to hunt down and eliminate every reporter (or any student who aspires to be a reporter) to save Daily Bugle's economy. As Peter consolidates Mary Jane over Jameson's ruthless intentions against her, Kamala and Dante hack the robot head further and find footage of another (yet worse) vile act Jameson committed (which was even before Peter became Spider-Man): one year ago, Jameson caught his former photographer Eddie Brock taking pictures of the Avengers to "make money for himself" (actually, the pictures were for his fiancée Anne Weying, who wanted the best pictures of her favorite heroes as her birthday gift). Though Brock delivered the pictures back to him in exchange of Anne's life, Jameson none less fired Brock. Worse: he forced Brock to watch as Jameson's bodyguards burned down Anne's house with her still in it as she was forcibly left to burn to death and Brock was framed for Jameson's act and arrested. Shocked with Jameson's greed and horrible atrocities, Mary Jane desperately has Peter promise he will do what he can to stop him, to which he agrees. Just then, the group is approached by the same peregrine falcon who saw Peter and Mary Jane in the graveyard. The bird (calling himself Redwing as Ms. Marvel and Inferno understand him saying) happens to be an Inhuman descendant whose Inhuman powers improved his strengths and his intelligence to human level and answers to Light Phoenix. As they set out to stop and expose Jameson, Redwing eventually uses his Phoenix Token to enhance Spider-Man's armor, giving it a new look in the progress to the others' amazement. Part 2: Champions Assembled In the Ravencroft Institute, Eddie Brock is residing in his cell looking at the pictures of his deceased fiancée as he vows get his revenge on Jameson. He is met in the prison's cafeteria with his former Daily Bugle college Aleksei Sytsevich, who was one of Jameson's bodyguards until he was fired for "stealing Jameson's vault" (he was actually trying to relocate the vault to a safer section) and framed for the act. Just then, the prison is broken through by Vulture / Adrian Toomes, another employee of Daily Bugle who was fired for "stealing reporter equipment for New York Sun" (he was actually trying to make a new experiment in the Bugle's underground until Jameson tried to stop his experiments and the progress caused Toomes to be mutated into a monstrous Human/Vulture hybrid). Vulture eventually grants Sytsevich a stolen Oscorp serum which mutates him into a humanoid rhinoceros and fuses Brock with the Venom Symbiote, which he acquired after overthrowing Green Goblin, and three set out to get their revenge on Jameson and anything and anyone he holds dear. Back in the ravaged building they destroyed the Spider-Slayer, Spider-Man and Captain America begin exchanging plans about how to stop Jameson's insanity before they are contacted with Commissioner George Stacy, who informs them of the situation in Ravencroft Institute. After viewing the wreckage, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel and Inferno set out to regroup with their teammates while Mary Jane gets help from Redwing in taking the evidences of Jameson's crimes to the authorities and Captain America and Commissioner Stacy prepare the evacuation of the Daily Bugle Building, where Jameson is presenting his wife Marla the "true defense against world's threats" while he falsely promises her that they will not be meant to destroy other heroes... even less Spider-Man. Just then, the building is attacked by Rhino and Vulture while Jameson himself and Marla are ambushed by Venom, who reveals himself as Eddie Brock and holds Marla hostage to Jameson's shock. Jameson pleads for Brock to spare his wife, but Brock properly refuses as he spent a year remembering the injust murder of his fiancée Anne and waiting to avenge her death by having Jameson share his misery. Brock eventually tosses Marla out of the building's window to her death, but before he can hit the ground, she is saved by Spider-Man and shown by Mary Jane and Redwing evidences of Jameson's crimes. Seeing Marla still alive, Venom storms out to attack her, but he is taken into a fight against Spider-Man. Rhino and Vulture rush to attack Spider-Man as well, but are intercepted by Captain America and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees. After a long fight, Vulture has Smythe activate the Spider-Slayers to attack the citizens. The robots are contained by the young heroes and Redwing as Mary Jane manages to broadcast the footage of Jameson's crimes through the Media Lab of Midtown High for everyone in New York to see. Seeing the Spider-Slayers' failure to destroy the heroes and New York citizens, Smythe programs one of the robots to destroy the Daily Bugle with some of the citizens still inside. The robot attempts to do so by wrecking the pillars which keep the building stable, but they are stopped by Inferno and White Tiger while Nova and Ms. Marvel escort the citizens out and Iron Fist and Power Man capture Smythe. Spider-Man escorts Marla safely to the Avengers Tower before resuming the fight with Venom. Spider-Man tries to reason with Brock over his obsession with avenging Anne, but Brock refuses to listen and they continue fighting until Harry Osborn arrives and helps Spider-Man by weakening Venom with a Sonic Wave gun; seeing the footage of Jameson's crimes had persuaded Harry of the evil his father Norman committed and used Doctor Octopus for and Harry became convinced that Spider-Man was not to blame. Venom is weakened enough for Spider-Man to separate Brock from the Symbiote as Redwing destroys the organism. As Brock, Smythe and Jameson are taken to prison in Ravencroft Institute (where Jameson is then attacked by more inmates who seek revenge on him) and Rhino and Vulture are taken to the Raft, Spider-Man and his teammates (now officially joined by Inferno and Ms. Marvel and referred to by media as the "Ultimate Champions") are praised for their heroic efforts as the now condemned Daily Bugle Building is converted as the Champions Tower. While the others enjoy themselves, Peter and Mary Jane share a romantic moment before she is taken back home. Ava wonders if they will get a chance to meet the host of Light Phoenix, to which Captain America assures that it will be sooner than they believe. As Peter leaves, Mary Jane is residing peacefully in her home while petting a yellow canary as a close-up reveals fire in her eyes as the sound of a bird is heard in the background. Voice Actors * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Mary Jane Watson * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Ogie Banks as Power Man / Luke Cage * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Robbie Daymond as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Chi McBride as Director Nick Fury * Jennifer Hale as Maria Hill, Light Phoenix, Anne Weying * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Alan Tudyk as Commissioner George Stacy * Misty Lee as Aunt May, Marla Jameson * Matt Lanter as Harry Osborn * Sam Witwer as Venom / Eddie Brock * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * Jeffrey Combs as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * J. B. Blanc as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich * J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson, Skull Robot * John DiMaggio as Dr. Spencer Smythe Quotes Part 1: A New Start : (it all starts with Captain America surrounded by robots while he is confronted by Red Skull and the New York citizens watch in despair) : Red Skull: This was not part of my schedule. But I am always pleased to see the great Captain America outnumbered without the mighty Avengers to aid him. It keeps the rabble in line. Shows the Americans that there is no hope. : Captain America: Don't be so sure, Skull. With or without the Avengers, as long as any of us stands, tyrants like you will always fall. : Red Skull: Hydra's actions are not truly "tyranny", Captain. Only a necessary evil to maintain order and perfection in this flawed world. : Spider-Man: (off-screen) Is there anyone but you and Jameson who believes that mumbo jumbo? (the robots' weapons are hit and blown up by plastique webs. Just then, Spider-Man arrives) Never fear, New York citizens! Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is here! (swings towards Skull and knocks him away with a uppercut as the citizens cheer) : Captain America: Great timing, soldier. : Spider-Man: Always a pleasure to help, Cap. Whether I'm wanted or not. (Red Skull gets up snarling angrily as Spider-Man and Captain America continue fighting Skull's robots) So, what's Skull up to in New York this time? He's not trying to take you in to swap bodies with you again like he tried to do last time. Is he? : Captain America: No. He just heard from your old foe Doc Ock about the experiments that Oscorp created, including that Venom Symbiote you and your team fought against before... and the one that created that Green Goblin who attacked Midtown High. : Spider-Man: (as flashback set during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees' battle with the Green Goblin) And the same Green Goblin who turned his own employees into Doc Ock... (flashback of Harry Osborn scolding Spider-Man plays) ...and made me lose an old friend's trust. (flashback ends) : Captain America: Luckily, you still have time to find an evidence of Norman's involvement with the attacks on you and S.H.I.E.L.D.. You can't give up yet. : Spider-Man: You're right. I can't. And won't. : (in the middle of the fight, Red Skull attempts to get away until he is intercepted by White Tiger, who sucker punches him, and Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man come along) : Captain America: Nice to know you decided to come along, soldiers. : White Tiger: Just like Spidey, we wouldn't miss it, Cap. : Red Skull: If you desire to share Captain America's fate, so be it. : Nova: Bring it on. : (the fight continues. Not so far away, Mary Jane Watson watches and records everything with her camera) : Mary Jane Watson: This is Mary Jane Watson of Midtown High reporting for all New York citizens to see. Spider-Man and his team are with the First Avenger Captain America fighting a pack of evil robots controlled by the evil leader of Hydra himself: the Red Skull, who apparently plans the products and experiments from Oscorp facilities of Manhattan. Let's hope our heroes can put an end on this mad tyrant's hostile scheme to guarantee our city's safety. (a robot resembling and sounding like J. Jonah Jameson confronts Mary Jane and the citizens next to her) : Skull Robot: All Americans must kneel before the great... (Spider-Man webs down the robot and pulls it for Captain America to decapitate it with his shield and the citizens cheer) : Spider-Man: And you know what I expect so much? : Captain America: That J. Jonah Jameson may learn what it feels like when people treat us like something we're not? : Spider-Man: Exactly. ----- : (Spider-Man defeats the Spider-Slayer in the graveyard and leaves) : Mary Jane Watson: Spidey must have some really good respect for very old places like a graveyard. And protecting that gravestone... But... why is this grave so meaningful for him? Does someone he used to care for lie in there? "Deep family respect", he said. But what family lies in there? (she approaches the grave Spider-Man protected and reads the inscription in the stone) "Here lies Ben Parker. Beloved husband of May Reilly and uncle of... Peter Parker"? (she reacts surprised by this. Then she turns to see Spider-Man with Captain America and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Team and, after thinking for a moment, smiles passionately) Guess it finally makes sense for me now. For a long time, I used to ask myself: "Whose of the two men I love so much is the man of my life? My best friend or my most beloved hero in New York?". And now... (seeing a picture of Peter Parker another of Spider-Man and embraces both) I feel like they both are. (seeing Ben Parker's gravestone) I think I also understand why he kept that in secret from me and most people. Which's why I now swear to do the same for him. : (she leaves. Scene cuts to a peregrine falcon observing everything while holding a golden token) ----- ----- ----- ----- Part 2: Champions Assembled : (it starts in Ravencroft Institute, where Eddie Brock is viewing pictures of his deceased fiancee Anne) : Eddie Brock: One year. One year I spent... cursed by terrible nightmares... without you. Without the beauty of your smile. And the sound of your voice. Rest in peace well, my Anne. One day, I will be free... to give the monster who took you from me a fresh warm taste of my revenge. He will pay for this injustice he committed against us. And you will be avenged. : Police Officer: (opening Brock's cell) Launch time, Brock. : (scene cuts to the Prison Cafeteria, where Brock is joined in launch by fellow inmate Aleksei Sytsevich) : Aleksei Sytsevich: Well... always good to meet an old college. Especially one who feels the same rage. : Eddie Brock: Aleksei Sytsevich? : Aleksei Sytsevich: What is left of him. : Eddie Brock: What happened to you? You used to be his finest bodyguard. : Aleksei Sytsevich: Correct. I used to be. But that was until I attempted to relocate his vault of fortunes for a safer section. (flashback of Sytsevich being taken by the police and Jameson scolding him plays) He did not know. But to be honest... he did not even care. (flashback ends) "Lunatic thief" he called me. I tried to explain myself, but he refused to listen... and turned me over to the police. And now here I am in this infernal place... right where you stand... waiting for the day that coward will pay for his life. : Eddie Brock: Every day that goes by, I keep remembering my fiancee screaming for help when Jameson threw her to the fire and made the authorities believe I did it. And every day, I think about how to make him suffer the way I suffered! (slams his fist in the table) Guess we're both on that path. : Aleksei Sytsevich: In the hunt for the head of the coward who betrayed us... : Eddie Brock: ... and the taste of what we both seek... (they see a picture of Jameson in the table) : Both: REVENGE! (they impale the picture with their knives; suddenly, the prison cafeteria is broken through by a half human/half vulture metahuman) : Vulture: (to Sytsevich and Brock) Revenge on J. Jonah Jameson... is that what I heard from both of you? : Aleksei Sytsevich: And who are you to know that? : Eddie Brock: And if you're planning to stop us...! : Vulture: On the contrary. I plan to join you. : Eddie Brock: You do? (he then realizes who Vulture is) Wait... I know who you are... Adrian Toomes? : Vulture: Yes... and no. Because after what Jameson committed against me, Adrian Toomes as you know it is but a dead man. Now, you know me as the Vulture. : Aleksei Sytsevich: If I heard correctly, you were fired for stealing reporter equipment for New York Sun. : Vulture: Lies! I was making a new experiment in the underground of Daily Bugle. One which would perfect men to Captain America's might. (flashback of Toomes making experiments in the Daily Bugle building's underground plays) Until he came... (in the flashback Jameson appears and kicks Toomes in the chest, sending him crashing back onto a table of chemicals, which fill the room with vapor. Scene shifts to Jameson walking away remorselessly) He didn't look back to see if I was dead or still alive. No. He didn't turn back at all. (scene shifts to Toomes mutating into a Human/Vulture hybrid) He just left me there. Like I was nothing! (flashback ends) Or nobody! : Eddie Brock: Well then, Toomes... or "Vulture" like you prefer to be called... do you have any plan? : Vulture: Of course, Brock. (takes a Oscorp serum gun and a glass container) But to make it work, I'll have to make sure you both evolve to my level. : (Vulture fires the serum at Sytsevich, who violently mutates into a humanoid rhinoceros) : Eddie Brock: (sees through the glass container and sees the Venom symbiote) Where did you get that? : Vulture: Property of Mr. Norman Osborn. Until I overthrew him. You and I both know the power within it. The same that Spider-Man owns. But far stronger. : (Brock opens the container and the Symbiote possesses him as he screams and grunts until he is fully transformed into Venom and roars) : Venom: Yes. And now, our one true business... : All Three: REVENGE! ----- : (J. Jonah Jameson and his wife Marla are watching the construction of Spider-Slayers and Mandroids) : J. Jonah Jameson: Magnificent. Isn't it? Just what the world really needs. The true defense against any threats to the world. This those, all we hold dear will remain safe forever. The perfect order. And not even the police officials... not even superheroes will be needed. : Marla Jameson: Now about you saying "not even the superheroes will be need"... (Jameson makes a worried expression) You're not using those to fight other superheroes like the Avengers. And even less Spider-Man. Are you? : J. Jonah Jameson: (sweating nervously) Err... No. No. Of course not. Why would I? : Marla Jameson: I don't know. Maybe because you spent a bigger part of your career trying to turn the entire city against Spider-Man by calling him a "menace" both in newspapers and on live-screen... there are even suspicions that you tried to use the Spider-Slayer robot to attack that girl Mary Jane Watson in Midtown. : J. Jonah Jameson: (still sweating nervously) Spider-Slayer? Uh... what Spider-Slayer? There's no Spider-Slayer here. : Marla Jameson: The one that Spider-Man and Captain America just destroyed today. (showing footage of Spider-Man escorting Mary Jane to safety while Captain America, Ms. Marvel and Inferno fought the Spider-Slayer. Headlines say: "Spider-Man, Captain America and new heroes save young Midtown High Student from Spider-Slayer") You didn't have anything to do with it. Did you? : J. Jonah Jameson: (sweating more nervously as Marla stares suspiciously) No. No. Absolutely nothing to do with it. I swear to for my life and... (they hear a rumble and he radios the security) What's going on down there? What is this?! : Daily Bugle Guard: (radio voice) It's a invasion, sir! (security cameras show Rhino and Vulture attacking the entrance) Monsters attacking the building! Argh!! (Rhino punches the camera) : J. Jonah Jameson: We need to go. Now! (suddenly Venom breaks through and grabs Marla with his Symbiote tentacles) Marla! (Venom laughs diabolically) Let her go! You monster! : Venom: Oh. I will. After I make you suffer the way you forced me to suffer, Jameson! : J. Jonah Jameson: What? What are you talking about? Who are you? : Venom: I suppose you do remember me. The so-called "picture thief" who was just getting the perfect gift for his fiancee's birthday... (the Symbiote mask detaches from his head) until you destroyed their both lives to save your money! : J. Jonah Jameson: (horrorstruck) Eddie Brock?! (Brock enlarges the Symbiote tentacle holding Marla and breaks the window, holding Marla at the point of dropping her off the building) No! (falls on his knees desperate) Stop! Please! Don't do this! I beg you! : Eddie Brock: You beg me?! In my nightmares I see my Anne behind the glass window begging to me to save her as she was consumed by fire and smoke. How I've waited to see that look burning on you, Jameson! : J. Jonah Jameson: Brock, please! I know that I hurt you, but... leave Marla out of this! She has nothing to do with... (Brock is about to let go of Marla) No. No! You can't! : Eddie Brock: "I can't"?! That was what I said to you when you were about to take my fiancee from me! I gave you exactly what you wanted to spare her. But just forced me to watch her burn anyway! And clearly, you don't remember how I felt. Did you?! Maybe this will jog your memory! (drops Marla) : J. Jonah Jameson: NOOO!!! : (Marla is shown falling off the building until Spider-Man swings by and saves her) : Spider-Man: Don't worry. I've got you. : (they land safely in the ground) : Marla Jameson: Thank you, Spider-Man. (Spider-Man nods for "You're welcome") Is it true what I heard up there? (tearfully) John really did this to Brock?! : Spider-Man: Brock told you. Didn't he? (Marla starts sobbing) I'm sorry, Marla. I didn't know either. : Marla Jameson: It's not your fault. It's just... I just can't believe that... after all this time... I married a murderer. And now the monster he just created is back to kill me... because of him. (to Spider-Man) I think I'm the one who should be sorry, Spider-Man. : Spider-Man: For what? : Marla Jameson: For not being able to convince him to reconsider what he did to people like you... and everyone else. : Spider-Man: Forget about that. I know none of us could change the things he did, but we can still change what he will do. : Marla Jameson: (Venom, Rhino and Vulture eventually confront them) And how are you going to do this? Look at them. They're... : Spider-Man: I know. Which's why people I know convinced me not to do this alone. : Vulture: And how exactly do you plan to stop us, Spider? : Captain America: (off-screen) Like he said... (throws his shield at Vulture and Rhino as Inferno shoots flames at Venom. Scene shows Captain America with Spider-Man's teammates and Ms. Marvel and Inferno) He's not alone. : Venom: No bother! We'll destroy you all just the same! ----- Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Ultimate Champions episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes